Tales of Band
by Gaia
Summary: This is a tale of my freshmen year thus far in band. It can get quite interesting, as band dorks are some of the most interesting people you will ever meet. Please RR, u know u wanna!
1. Default Chapter

~~ Tales of Band ~~  
  
Preface: As I was browsing around here today, I discovered this  
section, Marching Band. I myself am a band dork, and even  
though I am only a freshmen, my year thus far in band has  
been one of the most interesting and eye-opening of my life.  
And we're only half way into the year. This is a true account  
of my year so far, from freshmen band camp to the present.  
I'm writing this because I have to get it off my chest. If you  
  
enjoy, great. If you don't, sorry no flames please.  
  
Prologue(Don't worry, this will be short)  
  
This is just a little background a little background information I think you all could use before you read this story. My name is Elise, I live in Alabama. My close friends are Hannah, Laura (Mouldy), Clara, Alex, Brittany. My friends will be very important in my tale. I am a clarinet in my band. Now for my personality.  
  
I'm a very independent person. This past summer I've gone out of time much more then I would have liked. It made me become very distant and withdrawn, as I had no one to talk to other then my siblings. On a regular day you could find me inside, either at my computer listening to loud, angry music, or writing, also while listening to loud angry music. In all truth, I was simply senseless with no feelings really at all. Band has truly changed this, and thus is very important in my life.  
  
That's all you really need to know for now. If you need more info just leave a comment or email me and I will fill you in. 


	2. Freshmen Band Camp

Freshmen Band Camp or in other words, The First Week July 21-24  
  
I didn't want to be in band. What on Earth had possessed me to ever think I would want to be in band. Last night, I had had so much fun with my friends, Alicia, Bill, and Kyle(none of which who would be joining me in band) They helped to convince my already doubtful mind to convince myself that I wanted to quit.  
  
It was July 21, 9 a.m. I was standing in the parking lot of AHS, the high school I would be attending in the fall. It was, of course, sweltering as it always gets in Alabama. I had just returned from a trip to the beach, and was very testy towards the light. Much preferring air conditioned houses and hotels, I had opted to spend my days indoors and out of the sun. The light and heat, added to the fact I had gotten no sleep (though that was a norm for me), made me extremely grumpy.  
  
We started with the basics. We learned how to roll our feet, stand at attention, stand at parade rest, the easy stuff. That was it for the first day. The next three were relatively the same. Each day we built on what we had done the previous one, but it was nothing special. All of it was easy, which was definitely a good factor for me. If there had been any real work required, I probably would have quit on the spot. I'm glad I didn't.  
  
On Tuesday we had a full band practice that gave me a chance to meet the upperclassmen. Only the section leaders and our drum major had been at the morning practices, and I wanted to meet more people. It's my nature when introduced to new places, learn as many names and faces as possible. That combined with the fact that I would be spending much of my next 4 months with these people. As much as I wanted new info, I had no intention to bond with these people. That wasn't my thing. Instead I stayed with my freshmen friends.  
  
Thursday was our final day of freshmen band camp. Once we were back inside, sign-ups for J.B.ing began. J.B. or Junior Band, is basically pledging for band dorks. We, the freshmen, do whatever the seniors tell us to from now until the start of school(or so we thought) It's supposed to introduce us to the band and let us get to know more people. I really didn't want to. The thought of being told what to do for a week was utter nonsense to me. I am not one that is told what to do. Very rarely do I ever listen to anyone, even my parents. So I was not a very likely canidate for it. My friends though were overjoyed to sign up. Thus, I did to. It was for them though. I wanted to be able to help them, because that's what I do for my friends. You could say I was the protector of the group. Never did I think that signing up would have such an effect on my life.  
  
When we signed up we were informed that that night there was a party at Hannah P's(not my friend, senior Hannah) house to have everyone get to know each other. I've never really been a social person, but I can never seem to refuse a party. I went home, and chilled on the internet for a little while, before getting ready for the party. Nothing special, just some jeans and a different shirt, and , a must in my book, tons of bracelets. I rode with my neighbor and very good friend Clara, over to Hannah P's house. We knew some other people there from church and middle school and such, so we found some people to talk to on the porch.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I spied another one of my friends, Laura(more commonly Mouldy) talking to a guy I didn't know. He was tall, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Later I would find out this was Charlie. Much more will be said about Charlie, but that's for later. For now he was just someone I would have to watch out for(as I have said before, I am very protective of my friends).  
  
After a while outside, we moved to the basement. Now, you must understand, this is a seriously cool basement. The floor was black and white checkerboard. The walls were many different colors with a variety of posters ranging from Marilyn Monroe to The Wizard of Oz. All around there are spectacles of light and color. When you first come down the stairs, there is a small siting area directly in front of you with a couch on one wall. Opposite that wall are two smaller rooms, with a TV in the space between them. The back of the basement is lined with three restaurant booths as well as a fooseball table on one side and a pool table on the other. By the fooseball table is a small kitchen.  
  
Clara and I found a few people by the fooseball table. Two girls I didn't know were playing my friends Nick and Justin. They introduced themselves as Cheryl and Elizabeth, who I now recognized as Justin's sister. The game was over, so I took over with Justin, and Nick played with Leslie. Justin and I won, then swapped so he played with Nick, but now Elizabeth was back so I played with her. Eventually, I wandered away from the table over to my friends Brittany, Hannah, and Camille. Hannah had just gotten back from camp and had many new dances to show us. We learned the Drunken Israel Dance from her and had fun performing it in front of everyone. Clara and I decided we were thirsty though, so we wandered back upstairs. Mouldy was still talking to Charlie.  
  
Once we had our drinks, we went back downstairs. Yet again, we found friends to talk to and did just that, About five minutes later, Mouldy and Charlie came downstairs. We were talking to some people, and I finally heard his name and some things mentioned about Charlie. It's a custom for most of the guys in the band to pick a freshmen to be theirs. Mouldy was obviously claimed, now what about the rest of my friends. I ,of course, was wary and knew that later we would talk to Mouldy,  
  
I wandered around the house like that for basically the entire time, stopping for a few moments conversation with different people, all of whom I knew though. Towards the party's end though, I rejoined with Clara back upstairs at the table. I was introduced to quite a few people on their way out the door. Listening has always been a skill of mind and I heard talk of people going to Spenser's, whoever Spenser was. Everyone was reminded of the shaving cream fight Saturday before they left. Soon it was only Clara, Sarah, and I left with Hannah. In a bit Clara's parents came and picked us up. My mind was still relatively as it had been. Perhaps band wouldn't be so bad, but still I remained true to everything I had convinced myself I was over the summer.  
  
Friday was dull. I slept until around two in the afternoon when I finally woke and came downstairs. I sat on the computer the rest of the day, and at night I went out with Alicia, Bill, and Jacob. We had loads of fun, and once again I was reminded how stupid band was and that I should quit.  
  
Saturday however, changed my opinion entirely. The Saving Cream War was at Channing's house, so at the designated time I drove out there. People were already gathering. Water balloons were being made as fast as they could, and endless bottles of shaving cream were being placed at the bases. As soon as everyone was there, we were given the rules and that was it. The girls had their stash, the boys had theirs, and there was the hose that acted as a safe zone for those who had been hit in the eyes.  
  
At first I was hesitant to go out. Not because I was afraid (that's a rarity that doesn't exist for me) but because I didn't know who I wanted to attack. I decided to go out as free bait. Load my hands with shaving cream and stand out in the center,, open target for anyone that dared to try. One especially stood out among those that attacked me. For the most part I didn't even realize. I was in the zone. I blocked blows and smashed shaving cream into every face I saw. There was one though that I wanted to get in particular. I didn't know who he was, or why I was even determined to get him, but I was. He also seemed to share the odd fixation, as I was always the one he went after. More then once, I found myself in a head lock with shaving cream being shoved up my nose. I retaliated, breaking the choke and dishing the punishment right back. I got many people, even chasing down Munchkin(or Chris who I had met the other night), the one that no one could catch, none gave me the same satisfaction as this unknown boy. Too soon, it was over. We were all drenched in white and dripping from the many hose trips we had taken when we got together for a picture. It was this shaving cream war that confirmed my decision to stay in band.  
  
And so ended my first week of band dorkism. As it progresses it will grow more an more and more interesting. Especially because of the next week. Band camp.. 


	3. The First Day Band Camp

percussion: yea my first reviewer! hey I would have enjoyed a football game then JB  
  
CaveliCadetDevil: that part's coming soon. I haven't really met the seniors yet  
  
ShadowPuppet34: thanks!  
  
Band Camp- The First Day  
  
The night before we went to band camp, I actually slept. Normally I only sleep when I really need it, which isn't very often. That night though, I went to bed at 9, and got up at 9 to go to church, an amazing 12 hours of sleep. Church was boring as usual. I relished the taste of a Krispy Kreme doughnut, for I soon knew I would have nothing but camp food to eat.  
  
When I got home, I went straight to packing. My procrastinating had, as usual, made me wait until the very last minute to pack my stuff. I grabbed a bag out of my closet, shoved some clothes inside, as well as My Thoughts and journal (in case something happened, I never though it would) All I had to do was find batteries for my CD player and I was set.  
  
My gloomy nature from the previous week had disappeared. Instead I was happy and proud that I was going to be in the band. Filled with my new happiness I marched with all my stuff into the band room, only to be immediately marched back out. I still had to put all my stuff up. First, I took it to the labeling table, where a nice strip of masking tape with my name was stuck on all of my belongings, minus the pillow. I was then able to throw my stuff down and go find my friends.  
  
Mouldy, Brittany, Alex, and Hannah had gotten there before me, and were standing near the door talking. On my way to them, I spied a group of people sitting on the table. One of them was the boy from yesterday. He caught my gaze, and narrowed his eyes at me. I narrowed mine back, but immediately was distracted by the talk going on in front of me. Mouldy was telling her story about Charlie, something I had to listen to.  
  
After a few minutes we moved to chairs so they could sit down. Our band director, Mr. Williams, came in and told everyone to take a seat. (ironic or what?) I, who had been standing as I was far too full of energy, was forced to take a seat between Hannah and Alex.  
  
Mr. Williams gave us the rules for the week, and a basic itinerary for each day. We were also handed out music for our flip folders. About mid-July, we had received the first two pieces of our show, Pictures of Spain and El Salon de Mexico. Our third piece for our field show entitled, Maleguena we would get at camp. These three pieces made up The Latin Show, our half-time performance for this year. After this short announcement, we were called to attention, then sent out to load up.  
  
Luggage and large instruments were placed on our ever faithful band truck that carries our crap everywhere. It's become our icon in the town, as well as throughout Alabama. Smaller instruments, pillows, and carry-ons were taken on the bus with us. After all our stuff had been shoved into our seats, we were called back outside to be placed in block. Everyday, be it to march to the practice parking lot or stadium or on parade days, this is what we would be in. First came the colorguards, majorettes, and drum line. Next the flutes and clarinets (my section!). After us the saxophones and trumpets, followed by the mellephones and baritones. Finally, heading up the rear, were the tubas.  
  
Once placed, we memorized who we were next to, so we could set quickly. I was the second person from the right, maybe seven rows back. On my right was Leigh Ellen, and on my left, Bree. They were both sophomores, and took time in convincing me that band was cool and I would have fun. We had a nice chat before we were once more called to attention. The seniors were released to their buses, then the juniors, the sophomores, and finally us, the freshmen.  
  
We clamored to our seats, making sure we wouldn't get stuck up front by the chaperones. I, luckily, got a seat to myself towards the back of the bus. Alex and Brittany were in front of me, and Hannah and Laura in front of them. By now, we were all beginning to wonder where in the world Clara was. She had never shown up at loading, and she wasn't on the bus. We weren't sure how or when she would get to camp, but eventually our curiosity subsided and we went into our regular routines. I, jammed my headphones on and started cranking music, as did Alex and Brittany. We had fun swapping CD's and talking about what we had done over the summer. An hour and a half later, we got to camp.  
  
Upon our arrival, everything from the truck and busses was dumped into a big pile in the middle of the street. We were told to take our stuff, get our keys, and find our rooms. After we had done that, we had an hour to explore the campus before it was time to line up for block before dinner,  
  
Now Clara, who stilled remained AWOL was my roommate. I wasn't sure what to do about her, so I decided to retrieve the keys. Most people had picked up their bags and were heading up the hill to our dorms, but I left mine in the pile. I figured I would do better without them. Sure enough, I quickly slipped through the girls lugging around their twenty pound bags to the front desk. I got the keys and was on my way up to the room before most had even passed through the door.  
  
My room was on the very top floor, three stories up. That meant three stories of stairs every meal, practice, and free time, but that fact didn't bother me. Running up and down stairs was one of my favorite late night activities(don't ask me why) I scaled the steps with ease and opened the door to our hall. It was the first door on the right.  
  
After a few tries with the key, I finally got the door open and my first look at where I would be staying for the next week. The room was plain enough. Two twin beds with a dresser squeezed between them were on one side of the room. Each had it's own light, and a few drawers squeezed beneath it. On the opposite side were two desks, a mirror, and two closets. Nothing special, but it was home. Making my way back down the stairs, I went in search of my bags.  
  
I hiked back down the hill that the girl's dorms, as well as the cafeteria and game room, were on, to the bus. The boy's dorms were further down the street. My stuff was still in it's pile. Quickly finding my instrument and bag, I slung it over my shoulder and marched right back up the hill. Pausing in the lobby, I scooped up my carry on and pillow, the continued right back up to my room. As soon as I passed through the door, everything was thrown on the ground. I then took my sheets out of my bag. After making my bed, I had nothing else to do, so I in search of my friends.  
  
Right across the hall from me was Mouldy and Brittany's room. They had just gotten in and were unpacking their stuff. I had opted to leave it in my bag and take stuff out as it was needed. I left them to make their room nice, while I went off to find my other friends. Five rooms down from Brittany and Mouldy were Hannah and Alex. They too, were unpacking their stuff, so I left them alone and went to have a look at the dreaded bathroom. As expected, the tiled walls were chipped yellow. Every stall door was without a lock. The shower heads sputtered and spit water, cold of course, everywhere. About half the sinks worked. It was your typical camp bathroom.  
  
The hour passed far to quickly, and soon we were outside lining up in our block. It didn't take me to long to find my spot. I just stood by the people who were near me until everyone else formed. Once in block, we were called to attention and given a few basic commands. Yet again, we were released by grade to the lunch line. The line stretched all the way out the door, but using my smallness, I shoved my way through the double doors. Inside wasn't much better. After what felt like an hour of waiting, I finally got near the trays. Grabbing a few, I passed them out to all my friends.  
  
Our dinner that night was chicken fingers, not to bad. Thank the lord, they had soft drinks and a salad bar. We sat down at the end of a long table, I right next to the window. Hannah was across from me, and Leslie beside me. The spots filled up quickly and we were soon submersed in conversation with a few of the sophomores. They talked about last years memories and disasters, making us wish we had been there for the competition in which it had rained all day, so the field was basically a mud pit. One that more then one victim had lost a shoe in. I hoped that this year would be just as fun.  
  
After dinner, we had a few minutes to run up to our room to put our instruments together before we had to rush back down to get in block. This time when we were called to attention, we moved. Mr. Williams gave us the forward march command and we were off to the field. We stopped traffic as we marched down the street, finally stopping at parade rest. It was time for our first practice at band camp.  
  
The first thing we did was fundamental block. The skills we had learned last week at freshmen band camp were tested to their utmost limit. I had thought they were easy, but soon found out it wasn't so. We added slides, and backwards marching, both of which confused me to death at first. I got the hang of it quickly enough but that first session was grueling and left me feeling as if my arms were about to fall off. It was growing dark, so we congregated by a nearby street light. We got into our concert arcs, and played through the show music. I hadn't touched my music before the Tuesday practice, and was absolutely confused about what I was supposed to be playing. As soon as I heard the music though it made sense. I've never been a sight reader, but once I hear it, I'll do fine.  
  
We finished our music, and were congratulated on our work thus far. Tomorrow though, was to be much harder and more complicated. At least now, it was time for bed. Canteen was offered in the large building across the street, so we all filed in to get our drink and candy bar before bed. As I was walking through the lobby I spied a TV, my favorite show ever Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on. Drawn like a magnet, I sat down on the couch to eat and enjoy my show. The coke machine was right next to the area where I was watching television, so random people came and introduced themselves while getting a drink. Three of these girls, were drawn like I was to the TV, as they to were avid Buffy watchers. They introduced themselves as Denise, Tori, and Lisa, all of whom were in my section. We talked about different things, until it was 5 minutes before 10, and forced to go upstairs for lights out.  
  
I was still alone, but that didn't bother me. In fact, I much preferred it. I put on my pajamas, and crawled into bed with my headphones on. So ended my first day of band camp. Tomorrow was to be a very eventful day indeed. 


	4. The 1st Morning Band Camp

percussion: argh, that's no fun! ours alternates, like one year its at the school, the next we're back home. hopefully next year we'll get to go away again though.  
  
Band Camp- Our First Morning  
  
Thank god I didn't have an alarm clock, otherwise there would have been a smack down in my room. At 5:00 the next morning I was awoken by a beating on my draw. Shoving the still playing headphones off my head, I struggled out of my bed. Opening the door, I was greeted by the face of Mrs. Kennedy, one of the chaperones on my hall.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were awake." She smiled at me, which only made me grumpy. I've never understood how people could smile at 5 in the morning, unless they were at a lock in or extremely high. There was also the fact that it was a Monday, and I have a strict no smiling on Monday rule. "We wanted to make sure you girls had time for a shower," she continued.  
  
"Ok, thanks." I resisted the urge to slam the door as she walked back down the hall. Immediately I crawled right back in bed. Breakfast was at 7, and I, unlike many of the girls on my hall, didn't need two hours to get ready. I slept until 6:45 when I decided it was time to get dressed. Falling onto the floor, I rolled over to my bag. I gathered myself to my knees and grabbed a random shirt and pair of shorts from the bag.  
  
Five minutes later, I emerged fully dressed and ready for the day. My hair was even brushed and in a neat ponytail. Since we had to be in block at 6:55, I decided it was time to round up my friends. They've never been known for their punctuality. Sure enough, when I walked down to Alex and Hannah's room, they were hectic. Hannah was looking for her shoes, and Alex was searching for something. Reminding them that they had to been downstairs in about three minutes, I left them to rally Brittany and Laura. They were much better. Laura still had wet hair, but she didn't intend on drying it, so we decided to make our way down. With a final shout down the hall to Hannah and Alex, we started down the stairs.  
  
People were already lined up when we got downstairs, most though were sitting on the stone wall about 10 feet out from dorm. I sat down next to my friend from church, Shana, and struck up a conversation. Before we could even say hey though, we were called to line up. I hopped of the wall and walked down the steps to the hill. It took a while for the block to form because half the people were falling asleep where they stood. Eventually though, we got our bearings, and lined up. Once more the seniors were released first, and we freshmen realized this was how it would always be, and there was nothing we could do about it.  
  
The line was slightly more organized this time around, but not by much. Sausage, eggs (the powdered kind), and biscuits were being served. Further down the line though was my savior, cereal. None of the good stuff, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, was left, but I still got some Smacks to eat. Even though it was breakfast, I still got my Mr. Pibb and ice cream. It wasn't exactly your traditional breakfast, but I was hungry. I knew marching would drain me, so I was planning to get the biggest sugar rush I could before then. I finished about half an hour early, so I made a quick jaunt back upstairs for my instrument. Other people were also done, and outside talking on the wall. I joined them. Little by little the minutes ticked by until it was time to line up. It was time for field rehearsal.  
  
Same as yesterday, we lined up and marched to the football field. Also same as yesterday, we got into fundamental block. My arms felt like they were going to fall off and my legs were beginning to feel the burn. Right as I was about to fall over from exhaustion Chris, the senior who I had met at Hannah P's party, shouted "Can we have a drill down?"  
  
Instantly words of agreement rang from the upperclassmen. I took a moment for Mr. Williams to call us back to attention, but when he did he agreed to let us have one. The freshmen were still totally clueless to what he was talking about. A drill down was a game that we played. It was basically Simon Says. Mr. Williams would give us a command, and we would have to follow it instantly. If we didn't, then we were out. The counselors for that week would help our Mr. Williams and Mr. Black to spot those who were off step or not doing what they were supposed to. Our ever faithful, Dr. Beat was set up one the Drum Major's stand, and thus it began.  
  
I stayed in for a long time, especially for a freshmen. First the guard and majorettes were picked off by Mr. Black. It's his obsession to make sure neither ever wins a drill down. Flutes, who never seem to fail in being the worst marchers in our band, dropped like flies. Clarinets held up quite well. We might not be able to stay with each other, but we do what we're supposed to. I couldn't see what was going on behind me, but there seemed to be a whole lot of people on the sideline. Now the commands came faster, "Mark time march, forward march, backwards march, horn level two." The words flew at us just as fast as we could perform them. Finally, we were given at ease and a break while we made the block smaller. There were only 25 people left, and out of that two were freshmen, myself, and Deborah, the snare drum.  
  
A few more people dropped before I was finally caught without my horn level to. Growling, I stomped off the field to the sidelines, to watch. Standing next to Brandon, a senior saxophone, and Charlie, we watched as the drill down went on. Soon only five people were left. Wally, senior and section leader of the drum line, Channing, my section leader and a junior, Lauren and Chris, both who were trumpets and seniors, and finally Deborah. Lauren dropped, then Wally, so it was only Channing, Chris, and Deborah. Chris slipped on the dewy grass, and was thrown out. He made sure to make a scene about it, too. Now it was Channing against Deborah. The commands now were truly dizzying. Not even two minutes later, Channing was caught off beat and Deborah crowned as the winner. The freshmen were overjoyed to have one of theirs win the first drill down of the year, while the upperclassmen were filled with shame. There were calls for a rematch, but that wouldn't happen again that day. Now it was time to get to work.  
  
We were given a 15 minute water break in which everyone ran over to Hugo. Hugo has been helping the band for years, getting us water for breaks and loading our equipment and such. It's impossible not to love him. He was sitting on the bleachers handing out Gatorade to whoever came to him. Water sat already in cups on the other set of bleachers in case anyone wanted it. Most went for Gatorade. I got mine, then crawled up to a seat near Brittany and Camille, out sophomore friend. We talked and laughed until they called us back. We got in our sections, and took a seat on the field. Mr. Williams climbed onto the drum major stand with his microphone. During the break, the section leaders had been given a folder containing our coordinate sheets, poker chips(as we called them) that were used to mark our spots, and little golf pencils so we could write the drill on our music. Then our numbers were announced. Denise and I would complain that our numbers were wrong for the rest of the year.  
  
While calling out the saxophone section's numbers 49 was announced as Denise, and I was 50. Mr. Williams continued on, but it wasn't with the clarinets. Now he was on the trombones. We were thoroughly confused, but didn't worry about it. After all the names had been announced, we got our supplies and were told to find our first set. That was utter chaos. More then one person found themselves on the same spot as another, only to be told they were on the other side of the field. We had been taught how to use the coordinate sheets at freshmen band camp, but that didn't stop us from having no idea what we were doing.  
  
After a bit of hunting around and getting in line with everyone else, I found my spot. I was on the right 40, the last line, and 4 steps inside home hash. The people near me in this block and I would soon become good friends. Directly in front of me was Denise, then Clay. Behind we was Brad, and to my right was Elizabeth. Also near me was my friend Derek from church, Spenser from the other night, and the boy from the shaving cream war, whose name I had found out was Zach. Once everyone was set, Denise and I began to wonder why we were over hear. Our fellow clarinets were in the back of the block, some in the other some in the other square (as our form was two squares on opposite sides of the field). We memorized our position and moved on to the next.  
  
Our square transformed into a diamond. All I had to do was stay in line with Denise and Clay as we moved into a diagonal. This wasn't as easy as it seemed. We marked this set and the previous on our music. We moved 16 counts to our 1st set, and held 16 for our second. A visual was to be given to us the next day to fill this hold. Our method of learning drill, although boring and repetitive, is very effective. From our first spot, we face our direction, marked our halfway point, and judged what side step we would need to get there, Then we marched it. Now it was time to march how we were supposed to. Some people had to backwards, but mine was a right slide. I didn't do to well with it. Brad behind me helped out though. He would always tell me to go faster or slow down, whichever I was doing wrong. Once we had marched, they checked our diamond. "Elise, you're out of form." Mr. Williams voice echoed through the morning. He then went off on other people, but I was still fumed over having my name called.  
  
"Shit" I cursed under my breath. Moving where they told me to, I got in the form, and memorized my spot down to the last blade of grass. It wouldn't happen again. We got back to our 1st set and marched from one to two several times before the directors we satisfied and we moved on. The same routine followed for our 3rd set. It was back to a square, only this time it was more spread out. I had to backwards march 10 counts to this spot, and the only problem I was having was that I couldn't get back far enough. That was fixed easily enough though. Again and again we marched the set until we were sure we had it. This process repeated itself until we finished our 6th set. It was time to get ready for lunch. We sprinted back to our dorms to put up our instruments before running back down to get in block. The first morning was over. 


	5. Band camp Afternoon

Band Camp- Afternoon  
  
After lunch, it was time for sectionals. The entire band met in the field across the street from our dorms, and headed off to go practice our music. There was a stampede as each section raced for the large shade trees. The clarinets had a better idea.  
  
Earlier, we had spied an area under one of the buildings. Steps led to an entrance below the library that was perfect for our needs. The concrete was shaded by the library above and the pillars that supported it provided us with a good place to lean on as we sat. In addition to Channing, Mrs. Williams, our band directors wife, was to help us.  
  
Taking out Pictures of Spain, we began to lean our music. The first section was easy enough. Parts A+B, we learned quickly enough, but once we got to C all was lost. The seconds for some reason had a harder part then the firsts. The rhythm was hard, but we could get it. It was the notes we were having trouble with. For one thing, it was in the high upper register, and another there were all sorts of flats and sharps we were relatively unfamiliar with.  
  
A few minutes of playing a had us frustrated and cranky. Mrs. Williams told us to calm down, and that we would work more on it later. We tried to move on, but the same happened with D. Also skipping that part, we moved on and finished from E to the end before our time was up. Now it was time for a full band rehearsal.  
  
Gathering under the largest tree, we ran through Pictures of Spain. Many of the sections had finished the song, so we ran all the way through. At least some ran all the way through. It was only our first day to play it all so many of us did what we like to call free-styling, in which we play whatever random notes we can think of and try to stay somewhat near the tune. After our initial play through, we worked on the parts Mr. Williams thought needed help.  
  
The end of rehearsal couldn't have come soon enough. Our legs were aching for having stood for the past hour, and our arms felt as if they were about to fall off from holding our horns at attention. Mr. Williams saw the drooping in our performance and finally we played through it for a final time. Now it was time for the high of our day, afternoon break. Slumping back to the dorms, many people collapsed on their beds as soon they entered their rooms. Others, such as me, wandered around the campus stopping for a few minutes of conversation with whoever we came upon. Others still, found their way to the gym to scope out the pool(which was being cleaned) I, like I said, wandered around from room to room, talking to different people. After a while, I got thirsty, so I went and found a working coke machines as the two in our dorm were broken. It ended all to soon. Once again we lined up outside our dorms to go eat. Dinner was quite good, considering it was a cafeteria and cafeterias have a reputation for being notoriously bad. We finished with just enough time to run back to our rooms and get our instruments before running back out to block.  
  
Instead of doing fundamental block, we went straight to learning sets. Quickly blocking the parts we had learned so far, we got started on new sets as soon as possible. We followed the same routine as we had that morning. First we would learn a new spot, then march to it a few times before marching and playing. We ran through what we had learned over and over until it was burned into our minds. After a while it grew dark and we quit on set number 10. Gathering by the streetlight, we practiced our music some more. It seemed like ages before Mr. Williams called us to parade rest and released us for the night. Snacks were in the building in front of us, so we all went there for our coke and snack (caffeine and sugar before bed, how smart) There was a mad dash back to the doors for hot showers. Thankfully, I made it in and was the 2nd in line. My water was still warmed, whereas other girls after me were not so lucky.  
  
My hair was still wet when I was forced into the room by the chaperones. It was a while before I went to bed as I have always had a problem with insomnia. Not sure if I really have it, but it definitely seems so. I don't know what time it was when I finally fell asleep, but I did. One day gone, four days left. 


	6. Tuesday

Hello guys. Sorry I haven't written in forever, I've just haven't been in the writing mood. The realization that my seniors would soon be leaving stirred me to remember as much as I could now. Please R+R! I'll try to keep it up this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was easier. My muscles were a little sore when I first awoke, but because of many years of soccer training, it didn't last long. After I had moved around a bit it got better. Others, freshmen especially, didn't have it quite so easy. The brass players were in perhaps the most pain, but everyone made it through.  
  
I went through the same routine as the day before: got up, got dressed, and wandered around until it was time to line up in block. This morning, the release was different. First, the majorettes, then flutes, then clarinets, and so on were sent to eat. Thankfully, this allowed me to get closer to the front of the line for breakfast. Even though I had stuffed myself full at every meal the previous day, I was starving.  
  
This morning I did get my Cinnamon Toast Crunch and kept my Mr. Pibb, though unfortunately the ice cream cooler was locked. I ate with my freshmen friends. We talked about our experiences so far and how much fun we were having.  
  
At block, we proceeded with the show. After every new move, Mr. Williams would check to make sure we understood how to write numbers down on a piece of paper. All of us did, minus a few, mainly Jamie the fat tube with an attitude. When someone tried to help him, he growled at them thus receiving the nickname Bonecrusher among the senior guys. As annoying as this was the first few times, I learned to thoroughly enjoy the extra time given to talk sense into Jamie.  
  
The senior always nearby to make sure I understood things was Zach. Whenever Mr. Williams would tell the upperclassmen to go check on the freshmen, Zach would always come over to me. This interested me as he was the tuba section leader and should certainly be helping the imbeciles he had to deal with. He would always ask if I knew what I was doing and I would always reply that it wasn't too hard to figure out. Now that I got to see him up close and without white gunk all over his face, I noticed he was quite hot. Hott with two T's as Kevin Carlson would say. I always enjoyed him coming over, even if I didn't understand why.  
  
We kept up marching for another hour or so then took a water break. I propped myself up on the bleachers with Leigh Ellen sitting behind me. Zach came up and instead of talking to his favorite freshmen, he sat by her. I was slightly hurt, but what could I expect? I was a freshmen, he was a senior. This type of thing never worked. To my surprise though, he talked to me for most of the time. I went back to marching much happier.  
  
My happiness could also have been attributed to a little scene that had taken place with my friend Hannah. She and Alex were singing the Dredel song as Hannah is Jewish and sometimes feels the need to sing random Jewish songs. The rest of us just try to follow along. While she and Alex were singing, John, the saxophone section leader, jumped up from the stands and yelled "You're not Jewish." Hannah just stared at him for a few seconds then said in a small voice "Uh, I am." John's face turned the color of a tomato and the words "Ohmigod I am so sorry," seemed to be the only ones to come out of his mouth. He soon got over it and he and Brandon (another senior sax) began to question her about Judaism. Thus Hannah was claimed.  
  
We marched for another hour or so then broke for lunch. Sectionals followed as they had the day before. Once more free time was a blessing. I went to Brittany's and Laura's room where all my friends were congregated. We talked about the day's events. Laura, Hannah, and I had all been claimed by upperclassmen, now we had to get Alex and Brittany hooked up. Tomorrow we would work on that. For now, it was time to focus on dinner. After our wonderful meal of Salisbury steaks we headed out to practice music one last time. It had begun to drizzle so we help our practice inside in the college ballroom. It was extremely cramped and we were all glad to get out. I grabbed a coke and candy bar from canteen, and all out sprinted back to my room.  
  
It took me 5 seconds to grab the stuff I needed for a shower then I was in the bathroom. Not only did I not have to wait in line, I got hot water. After my nice hot shower, I went over to Mouldy and Brittany's room. We talked some more before I went back to my own room. Clara definitely wasn't showing up anytime soon, so when it was time for lights out Brittany and Mouldy asked if I would like to stay with them. I told them I was fine but thanks anyways. It didn't bother me to be by myself in the least. Now I was able to spill my thoughts onto the precious pages of my journal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: soooo how'd ya like it? Please review. I love to get them, but almost never do. :) 


	7. Wednesday Morning

Hellew, gentle readers. I'm back. I promise things are gonna get good soon, just wait. Enjoy it's a long chapter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wednesday was when band camp really started getting good. We were almost done blocking our first song and that afternoon we would be moving on to the second one "El Salon de Mexico." Once we got out to finish the first song, my world was hit by an earthquake or two.  
  
As usual, Mr. Williams made the seniors check on the freshmen. By now, Zach and I were on opposite ends of the field. Nevertheless, he tromped the 50 yards to me. I was sitting with all my good sax friends when he came and sat down.  
  
When he first got there, he didn't say anything, he just stared. After a few seconds Brad, who was sitting on the other side of me, asked him, "Zach, why do you always come over here?  
  
"Because I think she's hot," he replied. This caused me to break down into a fit of laughter. I always knew I wasn't ugly, but I would never consider myself good looking in the least. At about 5 foot tall with wild blond hair, I was pretty sure the only thing good about my looks was my eyes that always had a way of changing color from blue to green to grey and back again.  
  
I was thinking that he must have gotten confused. I was to think him hot, not the other way around. After some strenuous face straitening I looked up at him. He stared straight at me and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," I said giving him a smirk. It was time to get back into sets. Just a few more and we would have it done. On my last set, I was placed behind the mellephone section leader Hodges. Hodges wasn't his real name, but everyone called him by it. By now the heat was getting to me, not to mention I couldn't play the music, so I began to complain.  
  
"I hate this music," I said, "I wish we could just march." Before I knew what was happening, Hodges whirled around and was looking at me with an evil stare.  
  
"Marching isn't important," he roared. "The music is. If anything we should have no marching." I simply stared at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Chill. OK, the music is important." I had no idea what to say to this spazoid of a music player. He seemed satisfied and turned back around. We finished out the show to everyone's relief. Moving back to our original sets, we marched Pictures of Spain stopping at each set.  
  
When we stopped where we had before, Zach came to talk to me again. He asked again "You don't mind me coming over here, do you?" I told him I really didn't and that he should stop asking. He laughed then said, "So what have you been doing?"  
  
I thought for a second. "Marching." I'm pretty sure it's impossible for me not to give a guy a hard time. I'm just naturally sarcastic.  
  
"Marching," he repeated. "Just marching. Anything else?" I thought again.  
  
"Well, I've done a bit of playing too." Through this, I received another smile. I really liked making him smile.  
  
"You like sarcasm don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Dat's cool," he commented. "I like sarcasm too," this time he added weird accent. By then Mr. Williams had blown the whistle and we were to go back to blocking.  
  
I grabbed my clarinet and got back into my line. As I got up, I could swear I heard him say "So do you want to lick my nuts?" He must have realized I was gone because he then added "Or you could just get up and walk away." This caused me to break out into another fit of laughter. I couldn't play my music and one of our helpers glared at me. Quite frankly though, I didn't care. The comment had been worth it even if it meant nothing.  
  
By the end of practice, we had our first song down pat. After running through it a hundred times you would have, too. Right as we were about to leave, Lauren stopped us and informed us that there was to be a JB rolling down the hill contest during free time. We told her we would come then broke for lunch. It was heaven. The blessed lunch ladies had made stir fry. I ate with gusto and filled myself. Then I headed for the ice cream. Sectionals weren't bad today. We were allowed to go off and practice in small groups. I went off by myself and tried to play through the music as best as I could. This wasn't very well, but I didn't mind. It wasn't like I would play much anyways. We were supposed to check off parts A & B, but by avoiding Mrs. Williams I didn't have to.  
  
At free time we decided to go on tour of the campus. I did at least. When I went in Brittany and Mouldy's room to tell them what I was doing. Hannah, who was in there in Mouldy's place, and Brittany decided to come along. We walked up the huge hill behind the football field where we practiced to where the gym stood. We walked into the lobby and were directed to the right by a man sitting at the desk. Walking right as he told us, we traveled through many hallways until we reached the basketball court. Brittany left us as she was a basketball player and would be more comfortable here. Hannah and I moved on to the pool, but found out it was closed. It was almost time for us to go down to the roll down the hill contest. Hannah and I went to get Brittany and we all headed back down the hill.  
  
As the football field was surrounded by a valley type scene we moved to the hill nearer the end zone as it was less treacherous then the one we had just walked down. A few seniors were present, but otherwise the group was entirely freshmen. It seemed as if everyone was JBing. Chad, a senior trumpet, explained it to us. We would break up into boy/girl groups then roll down the hill one from each group going at a time. Upon reaching the bottom, we would stand up and run to end zone where Johnathon or J.D. and Derek would be standing (they were also seniors).  
  
Natalie, our drum major, Lauren and Chad lined us up. Leslie and Paul went first. Leslie won, but only by a hair. Next were Brittany and Nick. Going down, Nick was beating Brittany quite badly. As soon he reached the bottom though, he lost the race. He would stand then fall then try and stand again with no avail. Brittany on the other hand quickly gained her balance and ran straight towards the line. Hannah and Will were next. This time the girls suffered a loss. Amy lost to Justin. Then Leah to Drew. Now it was my turn. Alyssa then raced against Jacob. I went against Gene and won. This made the score 3-3. One race would decide who won. Each team was to pick one person to represent them. It was a unanimous vote in our group for me. The guys chose Justin. Instead of simply lying on the ground then starting to roll, we had to dive into a roll and go down. I did an exceptional job at this and won the race down the hill. As I was trying to get up though, my shoe slipped and I lost. We were disappointed, but it was no big deal. I received many compliments on my dive so even I didn't mind I had lost.  
  
The seniors decided that they wanted a chance. We watched them roll down the hill while we rested for a bit. Then many of us just started rolling down the hill out of pure fun. Many commented that it wasn't much of a task and we would have done it anyways. All too soon people started heading out of the gym to line up and we figured we had better go with them. The afternoon was to bring even more chaos. 


	8. Wednesday Afternoon

Dang, I am proud of myself. I've written a heck of a lot this week. Not like anyone has reviewed, but still. Good on me. Come on people, can I have some comments? Lol. Must continue the story now.  
  
After dinner we met back up in Brittany and Mouldy's room to talk. All of BLEACH was sitting inside (Brittany/Alex/Laura/Elise/Clara/Hannah) Laura talked about Charlie and Brittany and Hannah chatted about John and Brandon. I threw in my little episode with Zach this morning, and everyone gave their opinions.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet." Brittany said.  
  
"Pfff, he's a loser." Mouldy added (they went to church together).  
  
"I thought he had a girlfriend." Alex pondered aloud.  
  
As casually as I could manage, I turned and asked her what she meant. "Well I thought he was going out with Leigh Ellen." Thank god, I mentally sighed. I needed some substantial evidence that nothing could happen. Now I was back to my happy place, which, unlike the rest of the world's, was alone.  
  
We went back out to block to begin marching our next song. A small ensemble had been chosen earlier that day at sectionals. Derek, Munchkin, Charlie, Hodges, Zach, and Jermey were the ones to go up to the front and perform at the beginning of the song. With Hodges gone, I, the freshman, was to lead my line.  
  
I've always been one to soak up the spotlight so it thrilled me to think I would be leading all of those people. Then I had to march it and my thoughts changed. I had thirty-six counts to walk just 10 yards. Not only that, but I was to do it backwards. For the sake of many in my line (or arc as it was to turn in to) we marched the first set facing our next spot. It helped slightly, but I was still confused. Even so, I did the best I could and got pretty near my spot. After that first move, it was smooth sailing. I walked back up then over in a right slide. No biggie.  
  
We finished, it seemed, more quickly then we had the other days. Leaving block, we practiced our music under the streetlight as usual. They released us and we made our mad dash back to the showers. I was slower then I had been previous days so the top floor showers were already taken we I got back. I dashed down to the first floor and decided to use the showers there. They were uninhabited so I got my choice. As soon as I stepped in and got the water started others arrived. We laughed at our cunning as we thought of all the people getting cold showers because they hadn't thought to come downstairs.  
  
When I was done I went straight to my room instead of my usual trip to Brittany and Mouldy's room. I sat down on the bed and began listening to Dishwalla while keeping close watch on the door. Soon the chaperones knocked signaling time for bed. I stayed up and wrote in my journal for a little while then gradually I began to get tired. I went over to Clara's bed and sat there staring outside just thinking. I crawled back into bed not knowing the utter disasters that would happen the next day.  
  
A/N. ok the next day is going to be really whack so try and keep up. It was by far my favorite day of band camp. 


	9. Thursday

Thursday was going to be interesting. It started out relatively normally, but that would soon change. I got up, ate breakfast and went out to block. We marched the first song without stopping then blocked it. Now it was time to finish learning our new song. Tonight our parents were to come and see the progress we had made during the week. Mr. Williams was even more spastic because of this fact. The rest of us didn't care because the parents would clap anyways.  
  
After we had marched our first song we were in position to start the next. We would wait a few seconds so Zach could walk up front and start then song, then the rest of the group would follow. The woodwinds marched in our arc across nearer to the 50 yard line. I was standing on the 30 so I was closest to the group at the 40. When I marched across they would hoot and say "Everyone cheer for Elise." I wanted to kill them.  
  
We marched these first few sets over and over and over at least a million times. Then we woodwinds got a break as it was time for the brass to work on their part of the song. The first time, we didn't get the message and marched straight through the brass cluster. When we finally stopped the count I was looking up at Soloman, a junior trumpet. I looked up as everyone else tried to figure out what was wrong with the move. They quickly realized it was because we weren't supposed to move so we were sent back, I feeling like a total idiot. It passed quickly though. We enjoyed our break and I sat and talked with Brad and Clay.  
  
This song's drill was far easier then the previous song because we got very near the end of the song. The last move we learned was where alternating sets of lines went back and forth until moving into diagonals. We were having trouble with the back and forth marching so Mr. Williams and Mr. Black decided to end it with a visual for tonight. Their plan was successful and we looked much better then we had. When we took our final water break there was talk of mud volleyball. Friday night after we got back, there was to be a mud volleyball game at Hannah Presley's house. It was for the freshmen and the seniors as a type of bonding thing. I was immediately suspicious as I had been to Hannah's house and there certainly wasn't enough room to have a volleyball court there. Later I would find out what was to really happen.  
  
Not only was the news of mud volleyball going around, but there were rumors there was to be a panty raid on the girl's dorms during lunch. When I got back to the dorms everyone on my floor was freaking out. I went next door Brittany and Mouldy's room to where Megan and Bree were staying. I talked to them for a little while about what was to happen. I then felt it was my duty to alert the rest of the girls. I went throughout the hall telling everyone with an open door what was to happen. In retrospect, this might not have been the best plan, but I did it none the less. After I was finished I went back to my own room and got ready to fortify.  
  
There wasn't really a good hiding place in the room. It was open and what little furniture it had could easily be rooted through. The beds were also high of the ground so there wouldn't be a good place either. I stood in the center of the room simply looking for anywhere I could use to hide my things, not my underwear so much as my journal and notebook. If anyone got their hands on either of them they would certainly have to die. There! I spied a cord hanging down from the closet. Instead of having one door, it actually had two. A normal one at the bottom, and a smaller one at the top that you could only open by sliding your fingers between the small gap created by the lower door.  
  
I opened the small door up and found there was actually a substantial amount of space up there. I grabbed the few things I found important and could not be stolen. After I did this, I grabbed a sheet of paper and tore a small piece off. Crumpling it, I shoved it in the frame of the door. It wouldn't stop anyone from opening it, but at least I would know if my room had been broken into. Satisfied I had done all I could do with my limited supplies, I left.  
  
Over in Brittany's and Mouldy's room I discovered they had thought of their own way to save themselves from embarrassment. Brittany had taken all of her underwear and shoved it in her pillow. It was almost time for lunch so we left the chaos upstairs and went to sit on the wall outside our dorm. We talked to the people outdoors for a little it, but by then it was time to round everyone up for lunch. We were sent back to get the rest of the girls who were reluctant to leave their rooms. After much convincing they came out and we were allowed to go eat.  
  
Lunch today was interesting, as well as full of panic. The seniors seemed to have finally taken full authority of their JBing powers. My friend Gene walked up to us, raised his hand in a turning signal, then turned and sat down. "What the heck is that?" Brad asked him. Today he and Clay were sitting across from us. Over the week the freshmen and begun to mingle and had received many upper class friends in return. Now we all sat wherever we chose and fit in instead of designated places.  
  
"That was my JB." He said. "I have to use turn signals for the rest of band camp."  
  
We all snorted with laughter. It would be a sight to see. Out of nowhere Braedon, a freshmen trumpet, screamed "MORTAL COMBAT!" as he walked to our table. The whole lunchroom went silent except for Munchkin who had started the JB and was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Man, I'm glad we don't have to do that." I stated. All week the only things the girls had been asked to do was to take the trays of Lauren and Amanda. They hadn't asked me directly so I allowed the other more hopeful JBs to take car of the job. I decided I would talk more with the boys today because the girls were freaking out a little too much for my liking. Besides, if anything was to happen today, where better to learn then from the source. We talked about middle school and somehow my bizarre eating habits. Now they aren't really that bizarre, but I have been known to eat some pretty weird stuff.  
  
Brad and Clay seemed absolutely fascinated with this subject. First they put me through some intense questioning then decided to test it out themselves. That day we had pitas for lunch. No one ate them because they were far too dry. Brad took his and put it in my cereal bowl. He then poured in my leftover Mr. Pibb, Clay's orange Crush, and his tea. You would think that would be enough, but he also added my salad and some mint chocolate chip ice cream. "There," he said triumphantly, "Eat that." Without hesitating, it picked up the pita and took a bite. Disgusted, he jumped up yelling, "Oh my gosh, that was so freaking nasty." The rest of us were laughing.  
  
After my little episode, I went back up to Brittany and Mouldy's room. Sure enough, during lunch the girl's dorm had been hit. The rooms on the left side of the hall had been hit, only instead of a panty raid, they had taken all the pillows. This didn't help Brittany though.  
  
"I can't believe they did that," she shrieked. "I had all my underwear in there." We sympathized with her until it was time for sectionals during which there was much tension between the girls and guys. Most of the girls were complaining to Mr. Williams about it. That's when we found out it wasn't the guys, it was Mr. Black. Unfortunately this didn't take away the tension between the groups which frustrated me. Didn't they understand? Now we could unite against Mr. Black and get him back. Obviously not.  
  
When free time rolled around, I decided to go up to my room and plan. I saw the mound of pillows on the floor in the lobby and was glad. That didn't stop me from wanting to create a fabulous plan to get them back though. This didn't last long as I only stayed up there for 5 minutes. When I came down though, it was bad. The girls were standing inside just looking through the windowed wall at the guys who were holding water balloons just waiting for them to come out. I, always the mediator decided to try and compromise. It didn't matter to me if I got a little wet. All I wanted to do was get Mr. Black back, and to do that I needed the guys help.  
  
The girls saw me moving to the door and immediately hid behind it, not wanting to get hit. I stepped out. None of the guys did anything. "Don't waste them on her," Paul, a fellow freshmen said. "She doesn't care." All I could do was shrug. He was right, I really didn't care. Scanning the crowd out there I decided my efforts would be wasted. It was only a few freshmen and the occasional upperclassmen. No one important though. I walked down the steps to the side of the dorm and as I did I saw a few people approaching me. Mr. Black was coming from the Music Hall and Munchkin and Chad were coming from the guy's dorms. Munchkin had a water balloon in his hand and as soon as they got close to me he grabbed me in a headlock. I placed my elbow behind his back on his spinal cord. He wanted to hit me he'd surely get a nice surprise afterwards. "Hey, Mr. Black, want to see a freshmen get hit?" Luckily for him he didn't throw it at me and kept on walking.  
  
In an attempt to cool off, I took a walk around the grassy area across from our dorms. I spied Laura, Alex, Charlie, and Derek sitting and talking and decided to join them. They were discussing the situation between the guys and the girls at the moment. I sat down and began to talk with them, hinting every few minutes that we should get everyone together then plan to get Mr. Black. No one seemed to be paying attention so I got up and left. As I walked, I passed a group of people gathering by a tree near the music building. I almost slapped my head in stupidity. There was to be another JB challenge. It was now time to determine the grunt king and queen. We divided up into our groups as we had before and went one at a time boy against girl. I lost to Justin again, but the rest of the girls didn't fare to well either. Leslie and Brittany won, but no one else. They then went against each other, Brittany winning. Out of the guys, Nick one. Since he and Brittany had been named Grunt King and Queen they had a face off. Brittany won this which made all of us happy. Now at least we had tied the guys for JB challenges. Now it was time for dinner.  
  
Dinner was almost as eventful as lunch. My wishes had come true (though not really to the point of which I wanted). During lunch some of the chaperones had told one of our lunch ladies to come out and give Mr. Black a rose and a kiss on the cheek at dinner. She did and he was humiliated magnificently. You couldn't tell the difference between the rose and his face he was so red.  
  
The moment passed far too quickly and before we knew it our parents started to arrive. Some ran extra food provisions to their kids, but most went straight to the field to grab seats on the bleachers. Instead of having our quick break after dinner, we were directed straight into block. We marched to the field as best we could and went straight to our opening set. The first song went off without any major problems. My pod almost ran into that of the other Saxes, but we avoided it. The second song went off without a hitch and we ended our show to the cheers of parents. Afterwards we broke off to take pictures. My mom left almost immediately but I fit right in with the rest of my friends. We took many photos to remind us of band camp then, once all the parents had gone, went back to march.  
  
This was the last time we would truly practice as tomorrow we would just run through the show a few times and maybe learn the last set of the second song. We decided to have a drill down to see who all had truly learned what it meant to be in marching band. Once more I was one of the last freshmen left. This time Channing won. There wasn't as much time as Mr. Williams had thought so we packed it up and went on in. Never in my wildest dreams of things that might happen at band camp (and trust me I had some pretty wild ones) could have prepared me for what was to happen that night.  
  
A/N: Yea, more reviewers!!! Thanks to Tom and Myshel, u have no idea how much I appreciate it. I didn't finish this chappie like I had planned, but it was just getting to long. The next one won't be as long, but it will definitely be better. 


	10. Midnight Mischief

A/N: Hello everyone, sry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been hectic since it's been the end of school. All my seniors graduating, sniff ok well time to continue with my story. Everyone who reads my story should go read Another Band Story by Sesame Chicken. It's another view on the same band so go read it to get the full effect. Ok time for the story....  
  
When I walked through the door to our dorms, it was not the quiet disorderly place I had seen all week. No, this place I was now in was full of chaos and girls chattering loudly. As I was about to walk up the stairs, I was stopped by one of my fellow freshmen, Katrina. She was the only one of our class to make majorette. "Hey, meeting in the lobby at 10," she said in a rushed voice.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to get the guys." A huge smile forming as the words fell out of her mouth. I too found a smirk curling up my lips. She said bye the hurried off to spread the news. Walking up to my room more slowly then I had all week, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what we could do. As usual I imagined myself the hero, bursting into the guys dorms and totally annihilating my new senior friends. That would be the perfect way to introduce myself, show them what I can really do. Already I began to concoct the perfect plan.  
  
Since it was only 8:30, we had a while to stew before it was time to go downstairs and plot together. I played with the idea of taking a shower before deciding against it. Whatever plan we did choose would probably get me nice and messy so it would be a waste of water. Instead I put on the most comfortable and camouflaged clothing I had. Unfortunately I hadn't planned for any late night missions while I was there so all I had was a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I then went across the hall to talk and before I knew it, it was 9:45. I wanted to get there early just to make sure they wouldn't start.  
  
Since everyone was already in the lobby, they decided to go ahead and start. "Alright," Mrs. Merrill, one of the most hated chaperones at camp said, "Now since tonight is the last night of band camp we're going to let you all have a little bit of fun." This shocked all of us. We were sure Mrs. Merrill hated us and to let us do something that would provide us with such joy...it was unthinkable.  
  
"Now before we get started," she continued, "we want to make sure you all really want to do this. So anyone who feels they don't really want to participate just go ahead and leave. No one will be mad or upset at you, we just want to make sure you really want to do this." Slowly, about 5 or 10 girls raised their hands and began to move off to bed. Among them I saw Alex. Even though I really wanted her to be involved in this, I knew that it would be better to just let her go then have her stay and do things halfway.  
  
"Thank you ladies. Now the next thing we have to do is come up with a plan." I was taken aback for a second. Sure I had my wild fantasies, but I thought that they would have already planned something and I would just be allowed to follow along. These words gave me new hope, maybe I would really get to shine. "We have water balloons, shaving cream, Oreos and we have cars so anything you need we can get. Does anyone have any ideas though?"  
  
Immediately the room broke out into a flow of senseless chatter. Girls turned to their friends and started trying to think of something that would work. I, who was sitting by the door taking over the watchmen duties, simply raised my hand, not saying a word. After the chaperones had gotten the room to be quiet they started discussing it with the girls, totally ignoring me. For a second I was consumed with rage, then Channing saved the day. "Uh, I think Elise has something to say," she said pointing towards me.  
  
Every head turned and I forgot what I was going to say. "Do you have an idea?" Mrs. Merrill prompted. Thankfully, my thoughts came rushing back. "Yeah." I replied. I stood up and took a step towards the center of the room. Looking back at all the people staring at me gave me a surge of power I didn't know existed. I cleared my throat and began to speak.  
  
"OK, so here's what I was thinking. We have someone in the guys dorms right?" I looked to the chaperones for confirmation. They nodded. Connie, a sophomore flute and one of Clara's softball friends, had a brother who was staying in the guys dorms. He was going to help us with this plan. "Well first off we break into teams. If we want to get them good we have to split up. Now we can break up into smaller divisions, but first we get two main ones. The people who are gonna work inside, and the people who are gonna work outside." I looked out to make sure they were following me. Everyone was so I continued with the directions for the outside team.  
  
"Yall (A/N: I've lived in the south 6 years of my life. I use yall so just deal with it) who are outside, you are going to be spraying shaving cream everywhere and rolling the yard. Then you're going to get the water balloons and water guns and to ambush the guys when they come out. The inside group is going to take the markers and sneak inside. We would write messages on their bathroom mirrors. All of the groups are going to have walkie-talkies so we can tell each other when we're done since we would be on separate floors. Once we finish with that, we all have as many water balloons and water guns as we can carry. The top floor starts running first banging on doors and making as much noise as possible. Then the second, then the third. We all run outside and once we do the group there will ambush them. Someone will be waiting at the door to our dorms to let everyone in after they get them. I'll be the bait so they run after me instead and everyone gets inside safe."  
  
As soon as the last words fell out of my mouth, all the girls started cheering and saying "That rocks! We should so use that." There it was. Instead of I being the senior or the upperclassmen everyone loved to come up with the perfect plan, it was me, the freshmen that no one knew or cared about. The feeling you got from knowing that was one better then any drug imaginable.  
  
"Ok so then it's decided, we use that plan." Mrs. Merrill stated to us all. "If all the seniors will come with me and Mrs. Austin to the back, we'll try and get this planned." They left and went to the back of the first floor where the vending machines stood in a smaller lobby. We waited anxiously out in the main one while they decided the teams. I stood up and talked with Traci (sophomore flag), Connie's Mom, and Morgan (a junior piccolo). We talked about what could happened and what wouldn't until a few minutes later when Natalie came back and read the list of names of people who would be going inside the dorms. I wasn't surprised at all when they called my name. It was my plan so of course I should go inside, not to mention the fact that I was probably the fastest runner there so it would be a waste not to take advantage of it.  
  
Brittany and Laura were also called to the back along with many of the juniors and a few sophomores. We all walked to the back room with varying degrees of excitement on our faces. When we got to the room, most of the people inside were staring at me as if I didn't belong. "Oh, we meant Elise Hicks," someone said, though I didn't catch whom. My vision started to cloud from anger then someone had the audacity to say "You're going to have to leave."  
  
"Oh," was all I could form at the moment. I struggled out another syllable, "Ok." Slowly I turned and walked down the hall back to the main lobby. Somehow I maintained a straight face, but rage coursed through my veins. What the hell? was all I could think. When I reached the lobby girls crowded around me asking, "What did they say?"  
  
"Nothing, they just meant Elise Hicks."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I was surprised to see so many shocked faces. This wasn't their problem, why did they care? We were told to go up and change into the darkest clothes we had. As we walked up the stairs another odd thing happened. The acceptance of my plan had been odd enough, but now I found myself even more amazed. Instead of complaining about how they weren't chosen to go inside, they were complaining about how I didn't. Many of them were girls I had never talked to before in my life, but even so they were saying, "That's not fair, you should go before anyone." I wasn't used to people caring about me at all.  
  
As I was walking up the stairs Denise and Lisa, another junior clarinet, asked me to help them. I agreed and we went into my room to brainstorm. To help us, we got Holly a senior flag to be our associate. I mostly stood in the corner while they talked about how arrogant the seniors this year were and that they've acted like it ever since they were freshmen. They then started discussing what they could do to get them back on which I joined in the conversation. We decided we would put oil or something sticky on their door handles so they couldn't get them open. The only problem was that we didn't know where all the seniors' rooms were. I said I would wander around and see what I could find out, then I would come back to their room and tell them. While I was out wandering the floors, I met Natalie right as I was about to climb down the stairs.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I've been looking for you." Instead of waiting for me to answer she continued. "I am so sorry about earlier. You were supposed to be back there. I thought it was you on the list, but some of the girls said it wasn't. I talked to them later and you're gonna come with me and Channing on the top floor. Ok?"  
  
For the third or fourth time that night, I was put in total shock. The girl I had been plotting against 5 minutes ago was now offering me back everything I had hoped for, I certainly wasn't going to refuse it. Denise might say that they were arrogant, but I certainly saw none of that quality. "Ok," I said, "That's no problem."  
  
"Cool, so what are you doing?" she asked as we started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing really, just wandering." It was true, at least partly.  
  
"Mind if I wander with?" I wasn't sure why should would want to walk with me but I said sure.  
  
Once we got to the second floor we saw a group of people meeting the hall around Mrs. Merrill. It seemed as if the entire dorm was compacted around her, but in reality it was only a few as most were still on the third floor. Natalie and I sat down among the group and listened to the dreadful words.  
  
"Girls, we have just been informed that the guys are not in their dorms, they are in fact staking out this building as we speak." This didn't get much of a reaction from the crowd; so what if they were out there, it just meant we would have to re-strategize. She continued, "As a result of this, we have decided that tonight's activities shall be canceled. Unlike her last comment, this got everyone's attention. "WHAT?!" "Why does that mean we have to stay in?" "Who's we?"  
  
"WE, are the chaperones and I. Now whether you like it or not, these boys are stronger then you and they will hurt you even if they don't mean to." She said sternly. A minute ago I had thought maybe Mrs. Merrill was ok. Now all those thoughts disappeared as I felt my blood boil. No way the guys were stronger then me. Absolutely no way. I could easily beat them in any physical task someone cared to set.  
  
"But they're only water balloons," someone in the crowd complained. Everyone nodded. "Besides we can get a little bruise or two if we get them like we plan. It'll be worth it." Words of agreement echoed through the halls.  
  
"We just don't want you all getting hurt. It's a liability to us and the band. There will be no more arguments about it, so everyone go get ready for bed. You all have hour and hour." Many gave her a death stare, but she seemed unfettered so we all grumbled are way back to our rooms.  
  
Instead of going to bed like I was told, I rallied a group of freshmen into Alyssa and Leslie's room next door. Michelle, Laura, Lindsay, Megan, Kimmy, Brittany, and a few others crowded into the room to vent our discontentment. Lindsay, one of my fellow clarinets, was almost as angry as I and we were going to make sure everyone knew it.  
  
"I can't believe she would do that," we would say to our group of listeners until we got the feedback we wanted. "I know," everyone agreed. "The guys probably aren't even outside," Alyssa pointed out, a detail I had forgotten to check.  
  
"You better believe they aren't," I said walking over towards the windows. I found it impossible to sit down when I was fired up. There was absolutely nothing to be seen when I looked outside. "Gah, that makes me so pissed." I said turning back to the rest.  
  
"I'm surprised you aren't pissed about the whole group thing," Michelle said from her chair, "You were the one that came up with the whole plan and they didn't even let you come in."  
  
"Oh, Natalie found me in the hall and said I was going to anyways." I explained.  
  
"Well that's cool." There was a knock on our door.  
  
"Excuse me girls," Mrs. Kennedy opened the door, "You all really need to go to bed."  
  
"OK." We shut the door without a second glance.  
  
"Who do they think they are?" I commented. "It's their fault. If they hadn't gotten our hopes so high we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"For real." Lindsay agreed sitting down on the air conditioner. "If we had just gotten to go out we would have all been asleep by now." We stood there and ranted about the unfairness of it all for quite a while. Eventually Laura, Brittany, and Megan left to get some sleep. Soon afterwards, there was another knock on the door. It was Mrs. Kennedy again.  
  
"You girls really have to go to bed. If you're tired tomorrow it won't be our fault."  
  
"We're almost there." Lindsay said to her. Then went and shut the door again. "Gah," she grunted.  
  
"I bet I could climb out the window and get down," I commented. Everyone stared at me, and even I had no idea what I was thinking. Hello, you're on the third floor, there will be problems.  
  
"Oh god, please don't," Michelle said. ""I'm not losing a friend that way."  
  
I looked out the window. "It wouldn't be that hard. See it's really only one story since we have the lobby."  
  
"Elise, do NOT jump."  
  
"Ok, don't worry, I'm just pissed."  
  
"Good," everyone agreed.  
  
"You know there's really nothing keeping us here. We should really just walk out the front door." Lindsay said.  
  
"Yeah we should." I agreed. "You want to try?"  
  
"Let's go" she said. We took Leslie and Michelle with us and made our way downstairs as quietly as possible. Since we were only two doors down from the stairs, we quickly moved while the chaperones weren't patrolling. From there we proceeded downstairs. Once we got downstairs I peeked through the door. Leslie's mom was sitting diligently at the door. We ran back upstairs to the room and reported.  
  
After the little adventure and one more visit from Mrs. Kennedy, our numbers started to decrease and as soon as Leslie started falling asleep on the dresser, we decided it was time to go back to our rooms. Even though I wasn't tired, since I rarely sleep anyways, I decided I had better get back to my room so my friends who actually valued their sleep could get it.  
  
I paced in my room since I couldn't think of nothing better to do. All I could think about was how incredibly mad I was. This was one of the times I was glad I didn't have a roommate, because now I could throw on my headphones, listen to music as loud as I wanted, and of course hurl abuse at the walls without getting strange looks. After a while of pacing, I saw something outside. A group of girls were filing in two lines down the stairs followed up by Mrs. Merrill. In an instant all the anger that been calmed returned full force. I could make out most of the people and it looked like all of the seniors and Channing. I waited patiently until they got back then yelled out at them. It was apparent that sitting up angry wouldn't help any, so I decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow, they would pay.  
  
A/N: Whew, long chapter eh? Next one won't be as long, I promise I just had to keep this together. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
